What do I really want?
by Ginny Salvatore
Summary: Set during season 3 when Damon and Elena are looking for Stefan. Damon and Elena meet before her parents die. He compeled her to forget, but all the time spent together sparks somethin in her. Will she break the compulsion? (I'm not very good at summaries.) rated M to be safe :)
1. Chapter 1 epilogue

**** This story just randomly popped into my head. I don't really have it mapped out so please bare with me.****

~PROLOGUE~

Matt and I had fought again, I was so sick of this crap, but I couldn't bring myself to leave him. I had left the party and was waiting for my mom and dad to come pick me up.

"Katherine?!"

I looked around me, this gorgeous man, more beautiful than anyone I had every seen, was standing in front of me. He had perfectly chiseled features, long raven black hair, eyes so blue it was like staring into the bottom of the ocean. He was beautiful. And he was talking to me?

"Um...No, I'm Elena." I told him.

"Oh. You just look... I'm sorry you just really remind me of someone."

He had the sexiest smirk I had ever seen...

"I'm Damon."

"Not to be rude or anything Damon, but it's kinda creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere." I told him.

"You're one to talk... You're out here by yourself."

Damon was right. Who was I to say anything... I mean I was doing the same thing. So of course I had to explains self.

"It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here." I told him simply. And before I knew it I was telling him about me.

"I got into a fight with my boyfriend..."

"About what? If I may ask."

Weirdly enough, He actually seemed interested, so I kept talking.

"Life. Future. He's got it all mapped out... And I don't know what I want." I admitted.

Then Damon said the damnedest thing...

"Well that's not true, you want what everybody wants..."

I was so curious, I cocked my head to the side, smiled and said, "What? Mysterious stranger with all the answers.

"Hmm. Lets just say I've been around a long time... I've learned a few things."

Then he smirked again. I could fall for that smirk I thought to myself.

"So Damon, tell me, what is it that I want?"

"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure, and even a little danger."

He was so on spot... I wanted to kiss him, because something about him was perfect.

"So what do you want?" I asked him so I wouldn't kiss him. He sighed and I heard a horn honk. I turned and looked at the car, "That's my parents."

When I turned back to him he was so close to me I couldn't breath then his eyes seemed to widen, the perfect blue that I could die looking into, locked with my eyes and he spoke to me.

"I want you to find everything that you're looking for, but for right now I want you to forget that this happened. I can't have people knowing I'm in town yet." He smiled sadly at me, and I almost didn't notice because I was so lost in his eyes.

"Good night Elena." And then he was gone.

****This is just the prologue. Elena doesn't remember it in the beginning. But it is very important for the story. Please review! ****


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning

****little bit of back story, this was important tho, and I'm probably going to break away from the actual story line a good deal now.** **

*Elenas POV*

I had been dating Stefan for two years now. Two years of hiding and fighting and being afraid. But it was okay because I had Da... Stefan I had Stefan.

I loved Stefan. No doubt about it. And I have absolutely no feelings for Damon. None. At least none I was going to admit.

But things are different now. John and Jenna are dead and Klause has broken the curse. And to make matters worse Tyler bit Damon. While he was a wolf. Stefan went to Klause to ask for help, because we all know only Klause can save Damon. The only problem is Klause does nothing for free...

I was sitting in Damon's room on his bed with him. He'd been dozing in and out of consciousness. And I was afraid. I couldn't lose him. I mean who would I bicker with and who would help me when Jeremy was out of control? 'Ric does as much as he could, but seriously?

Damon was awake, he turned to me and said "I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here, I deserve to die."

Tears welled up I'm my eyes and I leaned down next to him. "No. You don't." I told him.

"I do Elena. It's okay. 'Cuz if I'd have chosen differently I would never have met you."

The tears began running down my face I couldn't believe I was going to lose him to. Not after everything.

"I'm so sorry." He said. "I've done so many things to hurt you."

I whispered to him. "Hey, I forgive you."

"I know you love Stefan." he told me. "But it won't always be Stefan."

I laid down and placed my head on his shoulder holding his hands. Everything about it felt so right. So easy. But it was only cuz he's dying. That's the only reason.

"I love you." He whispered into my hair. "You should know that."

The tears slowly ran down my face as I nodded my head. "I do." I told him.

"You should have met me in 1864." I could hear the smile in his voice. "You would have liked me.

At that statement I lifted my head up and looked into his eyes, "I like you now." I told him quietly. "Just the way you are."

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. Kissing him gently. I mean he deserved it after everything. If he's gonna die it's the least I could do right?

"Thank you." Damon barely mumbles.

I laid my head back down next to his, "you're welcome." I told him.

"It's me you should be thanking!" I hear myself say from the doorway. I sat up quickly... Who should it be other than Katherine Pierce. "I mean, I am the one who brought the cure."

She walked past me and handed the vial to Damon. "I thought you were dead." She said to me.

"I was." I said back.

She tipped Klause's blood down Damon's throat and I could hear them taking. I just couldn't hear what they were taking about. When she stood up and turned to me I asked her "where's Stefan?"

"Are you sure you care?" Was her snarky comeback.

"Where is he?" I yelled at her.

She smiled sweetly and raised the vial. "He's paying for this. He gave himself over to Klause. I wouldn't expect him anytime soon."

I was shocked. "What do you mean 'He gave himself over to Klause'?"

"He sacrificed everything to save his brother. Including you... Oh and he said to tell you that he's breaking up with you. So don't come looking for him. It's a good thing you have Damon to keep you company. Goodbye Elena."

Katherine turned and walked toward the door, right before she waked out she turned and looked at me straight in the eyes. "It's okay to love them both... I did." And then she was gone.

Damon sat up in the bad and looked at me, his eyes were worried, mine full of pain. I sat down on the floor and cried.

My boyfriend sacrificed himself for his brother, who I had just kissed, then he dumped me via Katherine Pierce? Oh hell no.

I was pissed.

****please review! It really encourages me to write more :) be honest too!** **


	3. Chapter 3 starting to remember?

**** okay like I said, I'm going to be taking some real Delena moments and creating my own story with them, so they won't be in order. ****

****Elena's POV****

It was my birthday I had gone over to see him before my party, I mean, my party was at the boarding house. So I was supposed to be there early. I wasn't just going to visit Damon. That would be weird, I just wanted to know if he had any leads on Stefan. It'd been 3 months.

I was standing in the parlor/living room of the house looking for Damon, when I heard him walk in. I turned to face him and there he was, naked and dripping wet. Naked... Uh did I mention he was naked? Good god he's huge. Wait what? Did I just? Jerk. i meant huge jerk... Anyways... I turned away an threw him a towel before looking at him again. But I peeked. Or I tried to. He had his towel wrapped around him... Thankfully.

"Anyways Damon. I'm gonna go get ready for the part." I practically ran up stairs.

****Damon's POV****

I heard Elena enter the house and call out for me. So of course I immediately got out of the shower and went to see what she needed. It's not my fault I 'accidentally' forgot my towel in my haste. God.

Elena turned around to look at me when I entered the room. She, lets just say... Admired me. She looked me over at least twice before turning away and handing me a towel. And then just as I wrapped it around my waist she peeked through her fingers. Hoping for another glimpse maybe?

She flitted up the stairs quickly and I watched her in awe. About an hour later I followed her up. Standing in the doorway I watched her flip her curls a few times in the mirror. Elena wore a simple white dress with her hair in soft, loose curls. She looked breath taking... And I couldn't even tell her.

****Elena's POV** **

I saw him in the mirror and smiled. He slowly approached me with a small box in his hands.

"You promised not to buy me anything." I said accusingly.

"I didn't buy it. And no it's not stolen." He smirked at me. "I found it."

He opened the small black jewelry box and inside it lay my necklace. The one Klause had ripped from my neck and thrown into oblivion that night. I smiled, holding back tears. I could have kissed him, but as I lifted my hair and he draped the cool chain around my neck something in me broke and the tears began to fall.

Slowly I slip to the floor, Damon's arms wrapped around me loosely. Seemingly holding me together.

I closed my eyes and suddenly I was standing on a street in the dark, on the phone, looking at a man laying in the street.

My eyes flashed open and I jumped to my feet. I don't know what that vision was of, but something was wrong.

****Damon's POV** **

I opened the box and the look on Elena's face was simple, she looked as if she would have kissed me. But when I put the necklace on her she started to cry?

I held onto her as she sank to the floor, but when her eyes closed I knew something was wrong. Her eyebrows pulled together like she was concentrating really hard and she jumped away from me quickly after she opened them again.

"Elena what's wrong?" I demanded grabbing her shoulders. She told me what she saw and I admit, I was shocked.

She can't be remembering that night. I made her forget it. I compelled her. There's no way... Right?

****please review! I really want to know what you all think :) ** **


	4. Chapter 4 Don't leave me here

****I hope you all enjoy this :) please review! Reviews make my want to write more! ** **

****Damon's POV****

"No Elena! You're going to stay here and I'll be back in a few days."

"Screw you Damon. You don't just get to ditch me and go off to wherever the hell you want." Elena screamed at me.

God, this girl will be the death of me. We've been at ends since she found out I had followed a lead without her.

"I get it. You're pissed..."

"Pissed? No I was pissed when my boyfriend dumped me via Katherine. I was pissed when we found out Klause's hybrids were watching me. I am beyond pissed."

Elena just kept yelling at me. I knew there was no way I was going to make this trip alone. Not after I told Caroline where I was going. But can you really blame me for trying to make her stay here?

"I'm beyond pissed Damon. I'm at if you don't stop telling me what to fucking do I'm going to stake you!"

"Okay Elena. Just go pack your damn clothes."

I snatched my cell phone off the coffee table in her living room.

"Ric, I need you to come watch Jeremy for a few days... No, she won't listen... cI'm not just going to force her to stay here. She's likely to kill someone... Okay thanks ill see you in 10."

****Elena's POV** **

I ran up the stairs to my room and grabbed my suitcase. Looking around my room I realized most of my clothes were dirty.

Damn it!

I pulled open the bottom drawer of my dresser and grabbed the last pair of jeans and my short shorts that I used to wear in cheerleading. I tossed all my tank tops into the bag, a sweater and a handful of random shirts in and then grabbed my jammies. Of course the only clean ones had to be the black cotton super short shorts and a tight lacy black tank from Victoria's Secret.

Finally I dumped all my skimpy lingerie into the bag cause its just my luck none of my normal ones were clean. FML. Quickly tossing in my toiletries I pulled on shoes and met Damon downstairs.

He was taking to Ric as if nothing weird was going on.

"Yeah it'll just be a few days. Just don't let anything kill him." Ric joked repeating what I assumed Damon had just told him.

After saying goodbye to Jer I went to get in Damon's car. I love his car. I popped the trunk and tossed my suitcase in. Noticing his already in there, I smiled.

It was dark out and I was standing in the street when I heard a car honk somewhere along the street.

A memory drifted through my brain of me talking to Damon.

'We were standing in the road, it was dark, and a car honked at me.

"That's my parents." I told him turning to look at the car.'

I turned back towards him and boom! I was right back at my house, climbing into Damon's car, going to find Stefan.

Maybe i had dreamt this... Something is seriously wrong with me. I was confusing dreams and reality.

**** Okay, sorry this chapter is so short. But the next ones going to be good :) ****


	5. Chapter 5 Dreaming my dreams?

**** This chapter was fun to write. there's no remembering. But its starting to get good :) plz r&r ** **

****Elena's POV****

It was hot in this stupid car. Hot and boring. We had been driving for the last 19 hours. First we went to West Virginia. And we found... Nothing. Then we turned around and headed back towards Mystic Falls. Because Damon thought it would be safer. Now we were headed south, to Florida.

If I were a vampire I would have staked myself by now.

I sighed deeply and turned the music back up. Who would have thought Damon would listen to country music. I laughed quietly to myself.

****Damon's POV****

Elena was not happy. She was hot, but the Tennessee air was humid, and rolling the windows down would not cool her down. I knew this but there was nothing I could do.

"I'm going to sleep okay Damon?" Her soft voice cut through my thoughts.

"Okay 'Lena."

She climbed into the back seat and curled into a ball. She quickly fell asleep.

I watched Elena sleep. At first he was silent and motionless, but soon a faint flush colored her skin. And I knew it wasn't the heat because I had rolled the windows down to let in the cool night air. She smiled in her sleep. She looked like an angel.

I don't know what she was dreaming about, but she seemed to be enjoying herself. Soon she was wriggling in the back seat and breathing hard. She moaned just barely loud enough for me to hear. And she just might have said my name.

****Elena's POV** **

I woke up with a start. Sitting straight up. My eyes caught Damon's in the rear view mirror for just a second before I looked away.

I was so embarrassed. I had dreamt about him. Again. It was just because we'd been spending so much time together. My body was being stupid.

"Umm Damon?" I asked him quietly.

"Don't worry. We'll be stoping in five minutes." He smirked at me. His smirk seemed a little evil and mischievous. I was instantly worried. What had I done when I was sleeping? Oh god! Please don't let me have made any noise!

****Damon's POV** **

We pulled into Bree's Bar and Elena looked confused.

"Didnt you... I mean... Isn't she..." Elena asked me with a quizzical look.

"She dead. I killed her. But it's still the best bar in Georgia." I flashed her my signature smirk and opened my door. She stumbled out of the back seat and into me.

"Elena you haven't even had anything to drink yet." I laughed at her. And then led her and her faux sex hair into the bar.


	6. Chapter 6 Passion

**** She's beginning to remember everything. We're probably about halfway through the story. Please Review! ****

****Damon's POV** **

Elena had downed a beer and 4 shots in the last hour. And she was having fun.

"Please?" Elena whined at me. "Please dance with me? I'm bored."

I downed the last of my bourbon and stood up, twirling Elena onto the dance floor.

'All I need' by Within Temptation was playing as I swirled her around the floor. She was standing on my feet, her arms locked around my neck, smiling with wreck less abandon.

The song ended and switched to something more up beat. She steppe off my feet downed two more shots and smiled at me before placing my hands on her sides and grinding her ass into me for just a moment.

Giggling she began to sing the song that was playing.

_"Somebody somewhere_

_In the heat of the night_

_Looking pretty dangerous_

_Running out of patience"_

Elena's melodic voice rose to my ears as she danced on and around me. I swayed with her when she wanted me to but mostly I watched her.

_"In the bars and the cafes, passion_

_In the streets and the alleys, passion_

_A lot of pretending, passion_

_Everybody searching, passion"_

As the words drifted of her lips something changed. She stopped dancing and stared directly into my eyes.

****Elena's POV** **

I was having so much fun. Singing, dancing, spending time with Damon. My Damon... He's not mine. Not my Damon.

I was signing one of the best songs ever. Passion by Rod Stewart. Dancing. Damon was smiling. Not smirking but actually smiling at me. His smile made me happy.

Then everything changed. My eyes locked with his blue ones and things began to flash before my eyes.

'I was standing in the street again. It was dark and a little cool.

Damon's voice called out to me.

"You want a love that consumes you.

You want passion and adventure and even a little danger." Then his blue eyes were all I saw. '

Snapping back to reality I stumbled into his blue arms... Wait no. Stumbled into his blue eyes... Arms! I stumble into his arms and gazed into his eyes again.

"I want passion and adventure and danger!" I coo-ed. "You're dangerous Damon. And we're on an adventure..." I trailed off looking into his eyes.

"Elena you're drunk! Lets go. Get in the car. We'll go find a motel." Damon said all sexy like he always does.

"What are we gonna do in a motel... Baby?" I giggled.

"We... Are going to sleep it off." Damon whispered as he helped me into the car.


	7. Chapter 7 fighting

****Damon's POV****

I didn't sleep all night. I just watched her. I was worried. She was remembering. She wasn't supposed to remember. That's the whole point of compulsion...

All night she repeated those three words in her sleep. Passion, danger, adventure. Over and over. Then once she said 'My Damon'.

Her Damon huh? Well let's just see what sober Elena thinks of 'her Damon'.

She was wearing only her red lacy boyshorts and matching bra, so I took one of my black button downs and put it on her. I quickly buttoned her up most of the way then crawled into bed with her. This would be fun in about 15 minutes.

As soon as I lay down next to her she turned over and placed her head on my chest. I smiled and closed my eyes.

****Elena's POV** **

I woke up with a pounding headache. Laying on a hard, smooth surface. I snuggled my face into the object inhaling nothing but Damon. That was when I realized something was weird. I sat up quickly, before falling backwards dizzily.

"There's an aspirin on the table next to you." Damon said. Obviously bemused.

I swallowed the aspirin and lay back down. "Why are you still in bed?" I asked.

"And why am I wearing your shirt?!"

I was so afraid. What had happened? I don't remember. I felt so stupid. He laughed at me.

"You drank to much. Tried to sexually assault me on a dance floor. Came here, got naked, passed out. End of story."

"I... I... Umm... sorry." I stuttered. The night was coming back to me. How I was acting like stripper. Trying to get him to sleep with me. And then I remembered my dream...

_'It was dark and chilly and I was on the phone. I saw a man laying in the street... _

_"Bonnie I'll call you later. I have to go." I said. _

_The man was gone from the road. Now he was standing in front of me... _

_Damon. Damon was standing in front of me. _

_"Katherine?" He asked. _

_"No. I'm Elena." I told him confused. _

_"You want passion and adventure. Maybe a little danger." He smirked at me. _

_"Show me." I taunted him. _

_"I will." He promised. _

_Then we were at Bree's for the first time. Then doing dishes and dancing at the Miss Mystic pageant. All our flirty banter. Looking for info on Katherine and Isobel. Kissing him when he was dying. _

_Suddenly we were in his room. He practically threw me into the wall, kissing down my jaw. Along my throat. Ripping my shirt off. And sighing out the words 'my Damon'. '_

I had woken up immediately. Before the dream could go any farther. But it didn't stop the blush from covering my checks.

****Damon's POV** **

Elena was freaking out. I would never take advantage of her. I just sat back and enjoyed her waking up.

"Damon? Damon!" Elena yelled at me from the bathroom. "Bring me my clothes!"

I opened her suitcase and grabbed the shorts off the top and a black tank top. Then I saw her white satin & lace thong and push-up bra set with little black bows on them. So I decided those were perfect for today's adventures.

I sat all her stuff on the sink and left the bathroom in search of food for us both.

Upon re entering the room I was delighted to find a very undressed Elena. She had on her shorts and her bra. But no shirt. Her hair, dry might I add, was up in a loose knot at the top of her head.

"Sorry, it's hot in here and the A/C doesn't work." She said quietly.

"That's okay." I told her pulling my own shirt off. I figured we might as well be even.

Her mouth dropped open a bit and her skin began to flush. I could smell her begin to get aroused.

"You have food?" She asked. I nodded. "Good. Let's go. We've been here to long." And with that she pulled her shirt on and walked out the door. Suitcases in hand.

****Elena's POV** **

The ride was awful. The air was so thick with our tension you could probably have cut through it. So after about 5 hours of this I was a bit snappy.

"Will you please shut the fuck up?" I screamed at Damon after the 12 millionth time her mumbled about looking for Stefan.

"Oh so now little miss high and mighty's gonna act like she gives a shit about Saint Stefan!" Damon roared at me.

"If you weren't instant on us stopping for drinks this wouldn't be an issue Damon!"

"Ha! You were the one that got wasted and spent most of the night trying to get in my pants!" He retorted.

"I was dru..."

"Don't even try and use that excuse Elena! Before we stopped when you were 'sleeping' you were so turned on its all I could smell. And it sure as hell wasnt St. Stefan you were dreaming about!" Damon called me out.

"And this morning, don't even lie. You secretly hoped something had happened. And when I came back into the room an you has 'accidentally' forgotten your shirt or whatever the hell you said, I could SMELL you Elena! I'm a fucking vampire. I can smell you!"

Damon roared at me. And there's nothing I could say back because I wasn't sure if he was wrong.

"Fuck you Damon." I screamed at him.

We made it to Florida and back to Mystic Falls without speaking at all. The music was on... Loud. But neither of us noticed. We sat silently. Without stopping other than to get food a couple times.

**** She's almost remembered. And things are getting rocky. There will probably Be about 5 or 6 more chapters. Please review! ****


	8. Chapter 8 Jeremy

**** This chapter is kind of angsty and sad. But ends happy :) plz R&R. ** **

****Elena's POV****

They were following me again. Klause's hybrids. This one guy tried to get me to let him in so he could use the phone, so I called Ric.

"Ric, I need help. This guy won't leave me alone."

"What am I supposed to do Elena? The only way to kill a hybrid is to rip its heart out or cut its head off." Ric told me, slightly annoyed. "I'm not that strong! You should just call him."

"Damon's an asshole! I'm not asking him for help!" I screamed and hung up the phone. Then I threw it at the wall.

I hadn't spoken to Damon is nearly a month. Not since we had fought on the way back from our little 'vacation' or whatever the hell it was. He had gone on a couple of Stefan hunts without me.

The only time I had actually even had to acknowledge him to his face was the time I went to the lake, on a full moon. There was no way I was getting out of that lake. Not when the chance to find Stefan was so close. When Damon had try to tell me what to do I jumped into the lake. He dragged me out of course. All he said was "stop being so stupid Elena." And stuck me in Ric's car.

That was like two weeks ago though.

So I was pretty relieved when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Yeah come in. I've got the money." It was Jeremy. Talking to the pizza man. Wait pizza man? Shit!

I grabbed a dart gun full of vervain darts. "Jeremy DUCK!"

Jeremy turned to look at me, realized what was going on, and dipped his head just in time not to get a dart to his jugular. The hybrid hit the ground. Thankfully he was still on the porch.

Jeremy ran into the kitchen and I slammed the door shut.

"Jeremy! What are you doing?" He had a huge butchers knife in his hands when he came back into the living room.

"That creep is going to wake up Elena. And he's going to be pissed. Oh and I invited him in." He told me with a smart assy tone.

Before I could stop him he opened the front door and stepped out side. There was a flash of silver and a wet thud. Jeremy stood up holding a severed head, his clothes and face splattered with blood. There was blood dripping from his hands.

"Go get a sheet Elena."

I grabbed a thick sheet laid it out and helped my brother move the dead body into the house.

"I'm going to go get in the shower now." Jer's voice shook as he spoke.

Against everything I was, and everything I stood for I picked up my phone and dialed the only number I could think of.

****Damon's POV****

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

I picked up my phone, and a picture of Elena, smiling, showed on the screen.

"Damon? Damon, I really need your help. Right now."

I could hear the tears in her voice. "I'm on my way." I assured her and ended the call.

When I got to her house she was on her hands and knees on the front porch. She had a bucket of soapy water and a scrub brush.

"You're big emergency was scrubbing your porch? Seriously Elena?"

She looked up at me, with tears of fury streaming down her face. "No asshole, look at the fucking porch!"

I looked again. I could see the blood stains, I could smell the blood. It was everywhere. On the porch, in the bucket, on her. It seemed to even be in the house.

"Elena," I pulled her to her feet. "What happened?"

"Klause... Hybrid... Stalking... Pizza... Vervain... Jeremy... Knife... Blood!" I could barely make out what she was saying because of her tears. She was scared. I could tell. It took a few minutes for her to calm down and tell me what had happened.

"'Lena, go in the kitchen, wash your hands, and poor three glasses of bourbon." She looked confused so I clarified. "Two of them are yours."

When she went inside I rinsed the soapy blood water off the porch. It looked good as new, so I enter red te house and saw the dead guy.

I called Alaric. "Ric, bring your car. We have a body."

Alaric pulled up and popped his trunk. I shoved the body in.

"Go dump it down the well on the old Lockwood property." I told him, and then he was gone.

Elena ha just finished steam cleaning the carpet... 'To remove evidence' she said.

"Damon, I need you to make Jeremy leave. I didn't want him to find out about this life at all, and now he spends his Saturdays beheading vampire wolf hybrids!" Elena was nearly hysterical.

"Are you sure Elena?"

She nodded her head and followed me upstairs. I pushed open Jeremy's door. Elena hugged him and took his bracelet off.

"It's time for you and I to have a chat Gilbert..."

He rolled his eyes at me. With Elena's prompting I continued.

"You're going to leave Mystic Falls. You're gonna go stay with some friends in Colorado. You're going to be happy. And play video games and actually live life. You aren't going to worry about what's happening here. You will not come back to Mystic Falls unless Elena or I come and bring you home."

I finished and Elena replaced his bracelet and left the room.

Jeremy began to pack and I went to find Elena. She was sitting on the porch swing at the end of her porch.

"He's going to be fine Elena." I told her and pulled her into my arms. I held her tight for moment and then loosened up. She took a step back and looked into my eyes.

I was going to kiss her. She wanted me to. I could see it in her eyes. So I pulled away and went to leave. She just stood there watching me.

"Fuck it! If I'm gonna feel guilty I might as well have a reason." I said to her. Then I kissed her. She poured her fear, her sadness, her frustration into that one kiss. I would have just kept kissing her, but she pulled away.

"Damon we can't. It's not right." She whispered.

I brushed her hair back from her face and told her;

"It is right. It's just not right now."

**** No remembering in this chapter, but some parts of this conversation are going to cause Elena to remember things in the next chapter. 4 or 5 more chapters :) ****


	9. Chapter 9 Stefan's Return

**** WARNING!****This**** chapter is violent and mints at rape. Though there is none described.** **

********Elena's POV****

After Damon left I went and helped Jeremy pack his stuff. He had already arranged to stay with friends. He was leaving in the morning.

"I know why I'm leaving Elena. And I know why you did it. I'm gonna miss you though."

The next morning I watched Ric pull out of the driveway with Jeremy in the car. I didn't know when I'd see him again, but I knew he'd be safe.

Suddenly I hit the ground. Passed out I think.

****Damon's POV** **

"What's up Barbie?" I asked answering the phone.

"It's Elena. She just collapsed I think. I had come over to take her shopping so she wouldn't be sad.." Caroline rambled on and on.

"Caroline! Shut up. I'm on my way."

I rushed to the door and pulled it open, before I could process what happened something stabbed my in the throat and everything when fuzzy. I hit the ground, but right before I hit the ground I heard Stefan...

"What's up big brother?"

Then I was out.

****Elena's POV****

_' "Whatever Matt. I just gonna go home." I nearly yelled at him. "I'm sick of this stupid party anyways." _

_I was in the woods kind of. But there was a building here too. Why was I at the old Lockwood property? _

_"Whatever Elena. I need a fucking beer." Matt stormed off in search of a full cooler. _

_I recognized this party. This was my 16th birthday. The night my parents died. Why was I here again? _

_I left the party and called my mom. _

_"Mom, I want to come home. Please come get me. I'll be on the street." _

_Then I called Bonnie and we talked about Matt and his stupid plans. We talked about me dumping him. All the stuff as before. Then I saw a man sleeping in the street. _

_"Bonnie I have to go. Ill call you back." And I hung up on her. _

_He was gone. That man looked dead and now he was gone? How peculiar. _

_"Katherine?" I heard a strong voice call out to me._

_"I'm Elena." I told him. _

_"You look familiar. Sorry. Are you okay? You seem upset." _

_"I got into a fight with my boyfriend..."_

_"About what?" _

_I couldn't see his face. He was all clouded out. Missing almost. And his voice was distorted. As if I wasn't supposed to remember who he was. _

_Weirdly enough I kept talking... _

_"Life. Future. He's got it all mapped out... And I don't know what I want." I admitted._

_"Well that's not true, you want what everybody wants..." The man said. _

_"what is it that I want?" I asked him. Struggling to see his hidden face._

_"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure, and even a little danger."_

_"So what do you want?" I asked. I heard a horn honk. "That's my parents."_

_"I want you to find everything that you're looking for, but for right now I want you to forget that this happened. I can't have people knowing I'm in town yet." He smiled and was gone. '_

I woke up in my own bed drenched in sweet and crying. I couldn't see his face! I was so confused. Hidden memory? Or weird dream? Either way I was glad to be wearing my necklace.

I smiled when I saw Caroline sitting next to me on my bed.

"Bout time you woke up sleepy head I was worried about you!" She giggled and playfully slapped my arm.

We watched movies for a few hours after that but I noticed she would periodically check her watch and shake her head.

****Damon's POV** **

I woke up laying on the foyer floor. There were no lights on, only the fireplace burning brightly and loud music playing throughout the house.

On my way to my bourbon stash I found a girl, a small blonde, probably a college student. I nudged her with my hand and her head fell off. She was definitely dead.

I headed upstairs to figure out why there was a dead girl on my couch just to find another blonde, carelessly thrown across the stairs, her arms ripped from her body. Also dead.

I grabbed a syringe of pure vervain and hid it in my pocket. Not bothering to knock I found Stefan himched over another small blonde. Her heads tied behind her back. I heard him whisper "This is going to hurt... a lot. It's going to be so painful you want to die. And you will die, but first you're going to suffer, and I'm gonna get a lot of pleasure. If I want to fuck you and you're tight little pussy I will. Don't scream or ill rip your arm off."

I lunged at Stefan and stabbed the syringe full of vervain into his temple. He dropped instantly. The girl was terrified she didn't move at all.

_"Stay there._" I compelled the girl.

I locked Stefan in the basement and poured vervain over the bars so he wouldn't touch them. I ran back upstairs and freed the girl from her bondages. Then I fed her my blood so she'd be okay.

_"You're going to be fine. You will go back to college and forget ever meeting me or Stefan. You will forget this house and everything in it. You will forget about the two dead girls downstairs and you will stop acting like a hooker and going to random guys' houses." _

After the girl left I cleaned up Stefan's mess and then cleaned up me.

7 1/2 hours after I said I'd be there I got to Elena's house.

Caroline answered the door. "Where the fuck have you been? You were supposed to be here forever ago!" She nearly shrieked at me.

"Shut up Barbie. I had some difficulties... Stefan is home. And he's full out ripper. He vervained me and killed to girl. If I hadn't sopped him it would have been three."

"Well go upstairs! She need to talk to you!" Barbie told me. "And don't tell her about Stefan!"

I entered Elena's room and she was sleeping. Next to her lie her journal. I picked it up and read the newest entry.

"Shit! She's not supposed to remember." I mumbled to myself.

**** Almost done. Elena has a almost remembered. Plz r&r! ****


	10. Chapter 10 Stefan, Ric, what?

**** No remembering. Kind of a filler chapter. But it's important. Enjoy :)****

****Damon's POV****

Elena was so pissed when she first found out Stefan was home, but when she figured out why I wouldn't let her anywhere near him all she did was cry.

Stefan had been locked in the cellar for a little over a week now. He had stated to desiccate before he would enemy touch the bottle full of bunny rabbit I had given him. Every few days I would inject him with vervain so he wouldn't get strong to quickly.

Today was Barbie's day to watch him. So I was going to spend the day with Elena.

"Damon!" I heard Stefan's raspy voice call out to me as I headed up the stairs.

"What?!" I growled at him.

After Elena had come to see him I could barely stand to speak to him.

_' "Stefan. You're okay." Elena breathed quietly. "I've missed you."_

_Stefan just ignored her like she didn't matter. _

_"Damon is going to help you. You're going to be okay Stefan." Elena tried to get his interest again. _

_"Everything will be okay. Things can just go back to normal..."_

_Stefan turned and growled,_

_"THIS IS NORMAL ELENA! I. Am. A. Vampire! I kill people. I drink their blood. I screw them if I want. All. Because. I. Can!" _

_I don't know who was more shocked. Elena or me. _

_"No. No it's not. I lo..."_

_"Let me make this clear Elena. It is over. I am not interested in you. Never was. All you were was a fun fuck because I thought Katherine was dead." Stefan laughed mercilessly._

_"I never loved you. I just pretended! Klaus isn't why I went back ripper. I like being this way. I begged him to take me with him. Stop following me!" _

_Elena stormed out of the room, tears rolling down her face.'_

"Klaus's mom is here. She has Alaric. I can find him for you." He to me, almost mournfully.

I picked up my phone. "Barbie. Watch Elena for me. I have somethings I need to do." And then I unlocked Stefan's door.

I knew the very second I unlocked it that I was being stupid. But Ric is my friend. I had to save him.

****Elena's POV****

It was Damon's day to ~babysit Elena~ so I was kind of surprised when Caroline showed up.

"What's up Care? Shouldn't you be at the boarding house?" I asked.

"He said he's sorry. I know you look forward to 'Damon Days'." Caroline laughed.

"I do not!" I tried to lie and she just gave me a knowing smile.

At that very moment Bonnie knocked on the door.

"Elena I need some of your blood. For a protection spell." She gushed out before I could even invite her in.

"Umm okay. I sec..." I grabbed a needle and stuck my finger. Slowly I squeezed a few drops into the vial Bonnie held.

Without saying anything else she left again.

"She's been so weird lately." Caroline mumbled. "Okay what do you want to do today?"

****Damon's POV** **

Stefan led me a little out of town, handed me a piece of paper with an address on it, and snapped my neck.

When I woke up I was alone, but I still had the address. The paper also said 'Sorry. Needed out.'

"God dammit Stefan!" I yelled out loud, scaring the wildlife.

I ran back to the boarding house. I had to check on Elena, then find Ric..

**** The next chapter is gonna be a bit sad. Sorry this took so long... Had severe writers block****


	11. Chapter 11 Ester's Plan

**** please Review!****

****Elena's POV****

The front door flew open. It almost ripped off the hinges and in rushed none other than Damon Salvatore looking angry.

I braced myself for whatever was wrong. He strode over to where I was standing and wrapped his arms around me.

"I fucked up Elena. I let Stefan out. He said Ric was in danger... Ric is missing. Stefan is gone..." Damon's voice broke.

"It's okay. I don't blame you for letting him out. If anything you're going to be the one to save him from himself." At this my voice broke but I continued.

"It won't be because he loves me. It'll be because he loves you."

I laid my head on his shoulder and breathed deeply...

_*Ring. Ring. Ring.* _

I picked up my phone.

"Her Bonnie! How's that spell going?"

"What spell Elena? I haven't been working on anything."

"Bonnie you were here this morning and told me you needed my blood for some protection spell or something."

"No I wasn't Elena. The only spells that require human blood are dark magic. I don't know who was at your house, but it wasn't me."

"Shit!" I heard Damon curse from across the room.

"Umm Bonnie I have to go. Something is wrong." I hung up the phone.

"Elena get in the car. We're going to Klaus' house.

I had no idea what was going on but I grabbed my shoes and purse. Then i did what he said.

****Damon's POV** **

If Bonnie wasnt the witch doing magic it had to be Klaus' mom. That psycho would stop at nothing to kill all the originals.

"Why the fuck to do you need that damn purse Elena?"

I flipped out when she took extra time to retrieve it from the couch.

"Shut the fuck up Damon! I have a white oak stake. A normal stake and tons of vervain shit in this bag!"

God that girl had a temper. And I loved it. She would be amazing in bed.

I shook my head hard. Things were rocky right now. I wasn't gonna screw that up right now.

I drove way to quickly to the Mikaelson mansion. Klaus opened the door.

"I freed Stefan what do you want Damon?"

"Where is she Klaus? Where is your mother? She has Elena's blood, a white oak stake, and a vampire hunter with her right now."

I knew that was really to much information to give him right now but it was all I could do.

"Oh make that a mentally unstable vampire hunter as of two days ago!" I tacked on the end.

Of course Elena decided to be done sitting in the car at this very moment.

"What the fuck do you mean 'mentally unstable vampire hunter' Damon?" Her voice rose and octave or two as she got more upset.

"I might have lied a bit about his behavior."

"You told me he was under control! You lied? Why the hell would you lie about that Damon?" Now she was crying.

Why the fuck did I always make her cry?

"Oh shut up you two. My dear old mum, is going to kill us all. If an original dies so does their whole blood line... Remember?"

Of course I knew that. I mean we had killed Fin.

****no ones POV****

Ester mixed the chalk and vervain in a small bowl in front of her. She was at the witch grounds and tonight was the full moon.

"Kol make sure he's tied tightly." Eater was referring to Alaric obviously.

"Tonight we will end my mistake." She said softly.

Eater dipped her hands into the bowl of liquid chalk and began to draw on the ground. She drew a pentagram.

After washing her hands she approached the hunter.

"May I have your ring? I'm going to make this stake indestructible. You will be able to kill all the vampires. All you have to do is kill my children. You will rid the world of evil. Vampires will be gone forever. You kill them, Elena dies, you die. World saved."

Ester looked at Alaric for a minute with such intensity it seemed as if she was pouring all her mental images of a better world into him before he removed his ring and offered it to her.

"Untie me now."

"Untie him Kol."

Kol untied Alaric. Then they both followed Ester to the edge of the pentagram.

Ester took the ring and melted it into a bowl before dipping the white oak stake into the molten silver. Whole the silver set over the wood Ester set to readying the needed potion to turn Alaric into a vampire.

As the full moon rose into place Alaric positioned himself in the middle of the pentagram. Ester took a danger and sliced his hand open. As Alaric's blood flowed into the potion she said a few quiet witchy words and poured the vial of Elena's blood in.

"When she dies, you die." Ester told Alaric.

Damon, Stefan, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekka, and Elena arrived at the top of the hill just in time to watch the potion flow down Alaric's throat. Ester then plunged the dagger into his heart and he hit the ground.

****Damon's POV****

That stupid witch. She killed him. So I ran. I ran through the burning magic and vervain, and I snapped her pretty little neck.

**** So this chapter is a little violent and sad. I'm almost finished with the story. 2 or 3 more chapters. Remember... Reviews are my inspiration****:) ****


	12. Chapter 12 Hotel Motel Party in here

**** Yummy Delenaness 3 not smutty. Just kinda hot. My first try so please review! ****

****Damon's POV****

"Damon. I'm not gonna turn. I won't complete the change. I'm just going to die okay?" Ric's weak voice startled me.

"I know." I said defeated. "I have bourbon. Want some?"

Alaric and I drank until I was sure he was nearly gone. I turned away so he couldn't see me cry. I'm not ashamed to admit I was crying. He was my only friend and now he's gone.

When I turned back he was gone. I ventured out of the cave we had been sitting in.

"Ric? Where'd you go man?"

Them I saw him. He was feeding on some poor girl who had tripped at the bottom of the hill. He completed the transition...

****Elena's POV** **

Two days ago Damon rescued me from Alaric. He was torturing Caroline and I. He wanted me to kill her. Damon came and lured Ric into the hall way. Then Care and I snuck out and when he tried to follow the sum burned him!

Damon and I were now in the car we were halfway to Colorado. We needed Jeremy's ghostly expertise.

Damon was pretty sure Rose could help us find the witch that taught Ester. Hopefully she would show us how to save Ric. Stefan and Caroline were staying with Klaus and Rebekka while we were gone.

I fell asleep through most of the drive and when I woke up we were at the batting cages. There he was. Swinging his slugger around. Hitting balls left and right. He looked healthy. Happy even. I felt bad for coming here.

"Damon..." I began.

"Elena we need his help. Everything will be fine." Damon reassured me.

I stepped out of the car and walked to my brother...well I intended to walk. But I ran. As gas as I could.

"Jeremy! Jer!" I yelled as I ran.

He spun around and saw me. I got to his cage just as he was coming out of it.

"Elena! I've missed you a bit." Jeremy smiled at me. It had been so long since he had actually smiled. "What's up?"

"Jeremy. We still gonna play or what man?" A voice I recognized called out from behind me. My whole body stiffened and Damon wrapping his arms around my waist loosely.

"Yeah Kol. We might need to post-pone. My sister is here for a visit. And this is her... Um this is Damon."

Kol walked towards us. "I've heard a lot about you." He said with a small smile.

At this Damon growled and grabbed a wooded bat. He broke it and stabbed it through Kol. "Tell Klaus to leave Jeremy alone. He's not in this anymore."

Then Jeremy spoke up. "Klaus? Ah shit! Seriously? What the fuck man. I thought we were actually friends. Screw you." Then he grabbed my arm. "Let's go Elena. We're leaving."

Damon drove the three of us to a small motel. He booked two rooms. One for me, and one for Jeremy.

'I'll be staying with Elena obviously. Someone has to watch her.'

He had said it with such nonchalance that I almost thought Jeremy didn't notice.

"Seriously Elena? I do have eyes you know." Jeremy said after Damon had gone to get our clothes.

"It's nothing Jer." But he didn't believe me. He just rolled his eyes.

****Damon's POV****

Jeremy had found Rose and now she was out looking for Mary. She'd let Jeremy know when she was back.

It had been a few hours and Elena was in bed. She was wearing those short shorts and that black tank-top that showed he off so nicely. The room was dark and she seemed to be almost asleep. I quietly pulled off my shirt so that I was only in my very low rise pants.

I grabbed the bourbon and stared at it before pouring some into one of those pathetic paper cuts that we were supplied with. I pulled on my shirt and downed my drink.

While sitting at the little desk I noticed her looking at me. The first time she just glanced so ignored it. But the second time she stared at me, her eyes shinning so darkly, until I looked back into her eyes. Then she ducked her head. Slowly she lifted her eyes back to mine.

I sat my cup down and slowly walked to the bed. She shifted over and turned onto her back. As soon as I laid down next to her, I could hear her breath hitch.

She stretched her arm down between us and I slid my arm down next to her.

****Elena's POV** **

He knew exactly what I wanted. His fingers locked with mine. Squeezing slightly. Then I ran. I jumped out of bed. Pulled on a sweater and ran out the door.

A moment later Damon came out. God he's trying to kill me I thought to myself.

He slowly walked to me.

"Don't." I nearly whispered.

"Why not?"

I stood there shaking my head. Facing away from him.

"Elena."

I couldn't do it anymore. I spun around and nearly ran to him.

As soon as my lips hit his I knew I was home. His lips moved with mine. Ours lips move together like they were molded to each other. My hands moved up into his hair. His hands held my waist tightly.

He took two steps towards me and we backed into a concrete pillar but I couldn't have cared less.

One of his hands was before my breast and the other was braced against the stone. I put my hand on his and the other laces through his hair.

This kiss was nothing I'd ever felt before. It was everything. I was gasping for air. Dying a little when his lips weren't on mine. The passion, frustration, everything surrounded us.

His lips trailed down my jaw and to my neck. I was nearly moaning out loud. His head dipped down to my breasts and I couldn't take it anymore. I needed his mouth back on mine. I grabbed his head and pulled him back to me. His tongue in my mouth was the only thing keeping me alive at the moment.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes. I saw love, and lust in his eyes and I imagine he saw the very same thing in mine.

My breathing was ragged, but I leaned up to kiss him again and then his lips were back on mine.

It was as if the world went black for a moment. Damon's hands were slowly pushing my sweater down my arms while keeping my knees from buckling at the same time. He brought his knee up for just one moment and pressed it against me. I know I moaned into his mouth at that moment. Our tongues fighting for dominance. Our hands all over each other.

"Umm... Elena?" Jeremy's voice broke thought it all.

I pushed Damon away and he slowly slid his and down my neck and off my body.

"Oh my god! Jeremy!"

"Rose found Mary. She lives in Kansas."

Damon turned towards Jeremy and began to walk away from me. It was all I could do not to reach out and pull him back to me.

"Then lets go to Kansas." Damon stated as he strode past Jeremy and into the motel.

I just stood there looking stupid. Jeremy looked at me, shook his head and went inside.

Then I blacked out...

****Please review! Andy review would be great ^_^ ** **


	13. Chapter 13 Mary

****Damon's POV****

Little punk. Just imagine what would be happening right now if Jeremy hadn't interrupted us. His voice rose through the night calling out in fear.

"Damon! Damon! It's Elena! She passed out! I don't know what happened."

I used my vamp speed to be at her side in two seconds. Scooping her into my arms I began to speak reassuringly.

"Shh. Shhh. It's okay... Everything is gonna be fine. Don't worry..."

I'm not sure who I was trying to reassure more, but it was working.

"She's just worn out from all the stress little Gilbert. She'll wake up in a few hours. We're just gonna let her rest."

I opened the car door and layed her in the back seat, covering her with a blanket I had taken from the room.

"Get in Jeremy.

We have to find Mary."

Jeremy and I drove in silence. Each glancing at Elena worriedly. She had been blacking out and fainting a lot lately. It wasnt normal and I was nervous.

"Jeremy. Wake her up. We're almost there. She'll be pissed if we let her sleep."

Jeremy turned and gently shook her until she woke up.

****Elena's POV** **

I woke up in Damon's car, not knowing where we were going or how I got here. I was so disoriented. My head hurt and my lips were swollen.

The memories from the hotel flashed through my mind and I blushed.

"Where are we?" My voice sounded small an weak.

"Almost to Mary's" Jeremy told me slowly. His face was pale and scared.

Damon's face wasnt much different except he was always pale. Haha.

"I'm okay you guys. Really. I was just over tired. I feel much better. Lets go find Mary."

I did my best to smile reassuringly. But it faltered and I know Damon noticed.

Soon the car stopped. We all slowly approached the house. Damon pushed the door open and I followed him inside, Jeremy behind me.

It was dark and chilly in her house. I thin layer of dust was beginning to settle on everything.

Entering the living room I saw her. She was pinned to the wall with a large broken piece of wood. I hit my knees and the tears began to flow.

"Da... Da..." My voice broke and u couldn't get the word out. Damon was sitting next to me in an instant.

"That bat... Kol... My fault..." My broken sentences made sense to him I guess because he began to try and calm me down.

"Shh... It's not your fault Elena. I stabbed Kol with that bat. I knew he'd be pissed and retaliate. It's okay."

Damon pulled me to my feet and led me back to the car. Looking back he called out to Jeremy. 'If she's still here find her. If not let's go.'

Within 2 minutes we were back on the road towards home. Jeremy was coming back with us this time. But I was in the front seat.

****Damon's POV** **

We were back. I was at the boarding house drinking. A lot. I had dropped Elena and Jeremy off at their house.

Mary was dead. She was literally my last hope in saving Alaric. And I knew that the only way to kill him was for Elena to die. And that was not happening.

So we'd just have to suck it up an make sure Klaus didn't get killed or we were all fucked.

Later today we were gonna lock him up and hide him so Ric couldn't get him. It was our only option right now.

**** This chapter is kinda short. But the story is beginning to wrap up. 1 or 2 more left :) please R&R! ****


	14. Chapter 14 the End

**** Please Read and Review!****

****Elena's POV** **

Today was beautiful. It was warm and sunshiny. Jeremy and I had decided to do something healthy.

We were repairing Jenna's room. Mom and dad were dead, Jenna's dead, and Ric is kind of dead. So painting seemed like a good way to move on.

We found a couple gallons of lavender paint in the attic and had been methodically coating the walls with it for about an hour.

"So what's going on with you and Damon?" Jeremy suddenly asked me.

"What do you..." Jerk cut me off!

"I'm not blind Elena! I saw you at the hotel! I can see how you look..."

Jeremy stopped talking. His lips were moving but no sound was coming out.

****no ones POV****

"Elena? Elena!"

Jeremy screamed at his sister as she help to her head. Silent screams distorting her face before she hit the floor in a dead faint.

"911. What's your emergency?" The operator said through the cell phone.

"It's my sister. We were painting and she just passed out."

"Calm down sir, an ambulance is on its way. Can you tell me if this has ever happened before?" The calm voice on the end of the line asked.

"Umm... I don't know. I've been staying with some friends in Colorado... WAIT! Yes, once that I know of. Two days ago..."

"Okay sir the ambulance..."

"I can hear it. They are here. I have to go."

Racing down the stairs Jeremy frantically ushered the EMTs into the room Elena was in. Watching helplessly as she was loaded into the back of the ambulance on a stretcher, Jeremy texted Damon.

'Meet me at the hospital. Something's wrong with Elena.'

****Damon's POV****

*ding!*

My phone went off suddenly, nearly causing me to jump. It was little Gilbert... Something wrong with Elena? Not good.

'Be there in 5.' I texted him back instantly.

Running as fast as I'm physically capable, I burst through the hospital doors in record time... 4 minutes exactly.

"I need to see Elena Gilbert." I demanded of the nurse at the desk. Just then Dr. Fell walked into the waiting room.

"Mr. Salvatore, if you could please follow me."

Following closely behind her, we entered a small office. Jeremy, Matt, Stefan, and Caroline were all sitting there waiting.

Looking at them quizzically they slowly told me why they were there.

"Needed blood bags." Caroline told me.

"Making a blood donation to Dr. Fell." Stefan said. Did I mention how well he's doing with his bunny diet lately? Gross.

Stopping Matt from even bothering to answer me I looked to Meredith. "What's up Doc?"

"She has a slight concussion. She just needs to rest for a while. Give her one of these as needed for pain..." She handed me a bottle of pills. "And don't let her strain herself."

****Elena's POV** **

I have been home for 4 hours an no one will let me off this stupid couch!

'Lay down Elena.' 'You need to rest Elena.' It was all driving me crazy! I felt better. 100% better! Perfect even.

"Barbie, you and Stefan keep a look out for Alaric. Little Gilbert and I are gonna go hide Klaus. Matt... Just watch Elena okay?" Damon was ordering people around and if was sexy. Must be those damn pills he made me take!

About an hour later everyone had left except Matt. We had been talking and somehow I was in his truck.

"Where are we going?" I nearly yelled angrily.

"Away. It's not safe here Elena. We are leaving. I'm going to take you somewhere that has no vampires, or werewolves, or hybrids. No original families. Less death."

"But Jeremy!" I cried out.

"He has his ring. He knows where we are going. He'll be fine."

*You make me so hot! You make me wanna drop! It's so ridiculous, I can barely stop.*

My phone went off. That was Damon's ring tone.

Damon's pained voice soared through the phone... "Elena Ric is here. He got to Klaus. It's to late."

Tears were running down my face. I was going to lose them all. Caroline. Tyler. Stefan. Damon. It was over.

"Elena, you have to choose." Matt's voice broke the eerie silence. "I can keep going and take you to Damon, or I can turn around and take you to Stefan."

I began to sob. "Elena..." The pain in Damon's voice nearly broke me. "We are going to die, so just tell me... Is it me? Or Stefan?"

"Damon... Everyone is there..."

"I get it Elena." Damon said harshly. "It'll always be Stefan. Maybe if we had met first..."

Suddenly everything made sense... I remembered...

_'' "Whatever Matt. I just gonna go home." I nearly yelled at him. "I'm sick of this stupid party anyways."_

_I was in the woods kind of. But there was a building here too. Why was I at the old Lockwood property?_

_"Whatever Elena. I need a fucking beer." Matt stormed off in search of a full cooler._

_I recognized this party. This was my 16th birthday. The night my parents died. Why was I here again?_

_I left the party and called my mom._

_"Mom, I want to come home. Please come get me. I'll be on the street."_

_Then I called Bonnie and we talked about Matt and his stupid plans. We talked about me dumping him. All the stuff as before. Then I saw a man sleeping in the street._

_"Bonnie I have to go. Ill call you back." And I hung up on her._

_He was gone. That man looked dead and now he was gone? How peculiar._

_"Katherine?!"_

_I looked around me, this gorgeous man, more beautiful than anyone I had every seen, was standing in front of me. He had perfectly chiseled features, long raven black hair, eyes so blue it was like staring into the bottom of the ocean. He was beautiful. And he was talking to me?_

_"Um...No, I'm Elena." I told him._

_"Oh. You just look... I'm sorry you just really remind me of someone."_

_He had the sexiest smirk I had ever seen..._

_"I'm Damon."_

_"Not to be rude or anything Damon, but it's kinda creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere." I told him._

_"You're one to talk... You're out here by yourself."_

_Damon was right. Who was I to say anything... I mean I was doing the same thing. So of course I had to explains self._

_"It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here." I told him simply. And before I knew it I was telling him about me._

_"I got into a fight with my boyfriend..."_

_"About what? If I may ask."_

_Weirdly enough, He actually seemed interested, so I kept talking._

_"Life. Future. He's got it all mapped out... And I don't know what I want." I admitted._

_Then Damon said the damnedest thing..._

_"Well that's not true, you want what everybody wants..."_

_I was so curious, I cocked my head to the side, smiled and said, "What? Mysterious stranger with all the answers._

_"Hmm. Lets just say I've been around a long time... I've learned a few things."_

_Then he smirked again. I could fall for that smirk I thought to myself._

_"So Damon, tell me, what is it that I want?"_

_"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure, and even a little danger."_

_He was so on spot... I wanted to kiss him, because something about him was perfect._

_"So what do you want?" I asked him so I wouldn't kiss him. He sighed and I heard a horn honk. I turned and looked at the car, "That's my parents."_

_When I turned back to him he was so close to me I couldn't breath then his eyes seemed to widen, the perfect blue that I could die looking into, locked with my eyes and he spoke to me._

_"I want you to find everything that you're looking for, but for right now I want you to forget that this happened. I can't have people knowing I'm in town yet." He smiled sadly at me, and I almost didn't notice because I was so lost in his eyes._

_"Good night Elena." And then he was gone. '_

I was back in Matt's truck. Being forced to choose between those I love. But now I knew. I knew who my choice had always been.

"Damon! I remember. I remember that night. The night my parents died. I remember you... And I choose you Damon."

What happened next was insane. Matt was speeding straight ahead, when Rebekka was suddenly dead ahead. There was no time to slow down. So Matt did the only natural thing... He turned. I screamed.

Time stopped as the truck fell through the air. We had driven off of Wickery Bridge.

"Goodbye Damon." I mumbled into the phone as the water began to cover my head.

I saw Stefan and freaked out. Insisting he save Matt first. He did what I asked.

'It's funny that I would have survived this once, just to die the same way two years later, only moments after realizing who my one true love was.'

That was my last thought before I died.

****Damon'a POV** **

Bursting through the hospital once more that day I glared at Stefan. Bonnie and Caroline's faces were soaked with tears. Stefan sat as still as a stone. One word escaped his lips as I passed... 'Elena.'

Running, I found Dr. Fell.

"Damon. She's dead..."

The growl in my throat came out more as a whine as my heart shattered.

"Damon listen. Earlier when Jeremy had her brought in I played down her injuries. But she had blood on her brain... So I gave her some blood... Your blood... She's going to wake up."

**** So Elena remembered :) and died. And is coming back. The next chapter will be the epilogue so it'll be the last chapter ^_^ plz R&R ****


	15. Chapter 15 EPILOGUE

**** I'm not very good at epilogues so please bare with me :) ****

****Elena's POV** **

Today is my 5th anniversary of being a vampire.

Stefan and Rebekka have been together for a few months now.

Tyler and Hailey were very happy... And expecting puppies. Kidding kidding. They'll be weird hybrid children or something.

Klaus had not actually been killed! Bonnie had saved him. And he had recently proposed to Caroline. They were planning and extravagant wedding...

Bonnie... She's been dating Jeremy for almost 4 years now.

And Damon? Damon married me! We have been together two whole years and have two beautiful little girls named Mary Jenna and Miranda Rose. We adopted them from Italy. They are almost 6 months old.

Life is pretty perfect. No war. No death. Just my friends and family... Together!

**** THE END! I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it!****


End file.
